


Human Kindness

by blakefancier



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Id Fic, M/M, Male Lactation, Multi, Orgy, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The serum has an unexpected side-effect that Steve has to learn to live with. Luckily, those around him are willing to lend a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> So sometimes I ask for ficlet/snippet prompts on my tumblr and one of my friends asked for a male lactation ficlet. And it kinda got away from me. *coughs* Hope you all enjoy it anyway.

Steve doesn't notice what's going on until he's been sitting in the exam room for a couple of hours. They've been running him through countless test and now he's getting his blood drawn. He feels weird, but he figures that's just the new body—his pecs feel tight and his nipples harden and throb when they rub against the tight shirt he's wearing. 

Then suddenly, his shirt feels wet and the nurse who's drawing blood goes, "oh!" her face red with embarrassment. 

The doctor, who's milking him, there's no other word for the way the doctor is squeezing his pecs and squeeze-pulling his nipples—tells him it's probably a hormonal imbalance and his body just needs to get used to it. Just leave his chest alone for a few days and the milk should dry up.

It's easier said than done, he thinks as he lays in bed, staring up at the ceiling; his chest is swollen, aching unbearably, and he can't rest on his belly because he'll make a mess of his shirt and the sheets. He shifts and his nipples drag painfully against the cotton of his shirt.

He can't take it anymore. He just can't.

Steve reaches up and massages his tits, his shirt growing damp as his nipples leak. He groans because it hurts, but it feels good, too. He grabs his nipples, pinching them, tugging on them, and they spurt and leak; his shirt is getting soaked.

He's getting hard and he shouldn't. Why— Steve rocks his hips, dick leaking as much as his tits. It's so dirty, so *wrong* and that just makes it better.

When he's done, his nipples are chafed, swollen, and the air smells of milk and come. 

***** 

The USO girls are strangely understanding about the whole thing. A few of them are mothers and they know exactly what it feels like. He has to milk himself twice a day and usually, in the evenings, he'll find himself on his back, one of the girls on top of him.

Today it's Alice; she's in her panties and he's naked. She's sucking on his nipples, rocking her hips against him so that his cock rubs against the crotch of her panties. 

She pulls off his nipple with a wet slurp, her mouth red. "Gosh, you taste good. You feel good, too." She grinds down on him and they both gasp. She picks up where she left off, lapping at the trickle of milk, rubbing against him, harder, faster.

He moans and arches against her, coming all over her underwear, his nipples spurting their last bit of milk, at least for now. 

***** 

Steve gets a cursory medical checkup when he gets back to base with the four hundred plus men trailing behind him. His tits are practically bursting with milk and all he wants to do is find a quiet place to take care of the problem, but the doctors are insistent.

His face grows hot when he's forced to take off his shirt and the doctor sees his leaking tits. The doctor stammers, lifts his clipboard like a shield, and takes a step back as if Steve's contagious—he doesn't stop Steve from fleeing.

***** 

Steve knows he's gotta find a way of soaking up the milk before it gets to his shirt, especially on those days he can't milk regularly. Mitzy, who was a USO girl, told him that she used to place folded up rags in her bra—he wishes it were that easy. 

He thinks he can use the cotton pads he stole from the infirmary to soak up the milk and keep them in place by wrapping gauze around his chest. It's harder than it looks and he's still not used to how large his hand are and of course Bucky doesn't fucking knock.

And that's how Bucky finds out.

He barges into Steve's room when Steve's trying to wrap his chest. "What the hell are you doing?" Bucky asks, closing the door behind him. 

It speaks to their friendship that he doesn't even think about lying, though maybe he should have, because when he's done talking, Bucky bursts into laughter. "It's not funny!" He shoves Bucky away, angry and hurt, tears prickling in his eyes. 

"Hey, Steve, I didn't mean to— C'mon!" Bucky puts his arm around Steve's hunched shoulders. 

"I hate it," he said softly. "Bucky, I just… Everyone used to tell me that I was so pretty, just like a girl, and now…" He gestures to his chest.

Bucky strokes his hair and presses a kiss to his cheek. "You used to like it when I called you pretty. You used to put on those pretty dresses for me and let me put my hands up your skirt."

Steve's face heats up. "We were kids. We were just playin'." 

"You're still pretty," Bucky murmurs, reaching up with his free hand to play with Steve's nipples. They harden under his touch and fat drops of milk well up. "And you got nice titties, Stevie. You gonna let me taste 'em?"

"Bucky!" He squirms because his nipples weren't the only parts of his body that got hard.

"Afterward, I'll help you bind 'em. Then you can go talk to gorgeous Agent Carter. Maybe she's got some undergarments that'll be better than raiding the infirmary every couple of days." Bucky pinches and tugs on Steve's aching nipples, milking them with expert fingers until Steve closes his eyes, moaning and jerking his hips. 

Bucky gently lowers him to the bed and latches onto his nipple, sucking hard, tongue lashing against the tip

"God, Buck! God!" He threads his fingers through Bucky's soft hair, rolling his hips up, the front of his trousers getting soaked with precome.

Bucky pulls off his nipple and licks his lips. "You taste so sweet. You're gonna have to let me fuck these titties. Blow all over your face like I used to when we were younger. Always made you come."

"Do it now, Buck. Please, please, do it now!"

"Yeah, yeah, I like that idea." Bucky straddles Steve's chest, fumbles to get his trousers open, then finally draws out his cock. He rests it on Steve's chest and smiles. "Push your tits together," Bucky said, panting, his precome oozing over Steve's chest.

Steve squeezes his tits, creating a tight valley for Bucky's cock; milk pools there, mixing with Bucky's precome. 

Bucky fucks into the space, moaning loudly. "God, it's so fucking wet. Fuck, sweetheart, you're so good to me. So good." 

Steve moans in return, dipping his head down so he can lap at the sticky head of Bucky's cock, sweet and salty bursting onto his tongue. "I'm yours," he says. "Do whatever you want, Bucky. Let you play under my skirt, let you fuck my tits, Let you do anything." When Bucky thrusts forward, Steve captures the head in his mouth and sucks on it. 

Bucky wails, pulling out, and spurts of come paint Steve's chin and mouth, and in a deliberate move, his tits.

The hot splash is enough to send Steve over the edge, untouched. He cries out softly, trembling and jerking as he comes in his trousers.

"Stevie," Bucky says softly, wiggling back and pressing a warm, wet kiss on Steve's mouth. "We'll deal with this, okay? You and me, pal."

"Yeah." Steve smiles. "You and me."

***** 

"Still?" Peggy says, when he tells her about his problem. "What do the doctors say?" He looks away and she makes sharp, annoyed sound. "Of course you haven't told the doctors. I shouldn't be surprised."

Steve crosses his arms over his chest. "Bucky thought you might have something to help me. Maybe a… a support garment." His whole body goes hot with shame and embarrassment. "Something I can stuff with cotton pads."

"Unfortunately, I don't have anything in your size." She sounds amused, and he'd be offended, but she touches his arm and gives him a wry smile. "But I'll see what I can scrounge up."

"Thanks," he says, not quite meeting her eyes.

"Maybe you should talk to Howard. He might be able to work something out with your uniform."

The idea of talking to Howard about this is beyond embarrassing, but he knows she has a point. "Yeah, yeah, maybe I will."

Peggy bites her bottom lip, looking torn. "May I… May I see?"

"There's really nothing to see," he mumbles, but he's uncrossing his arms and unbuttoning his shirt anyway. He gets his shirt off and unwraps the gauze from around his chest, setting aside the cotton, then stands there, hands hanging uselessly at his sides. His nipples are red and swollen from all the attention earlier and his tits are a little swollen, already filling back up with milk.

She reaches out, tentatively, and brushes her fingers against one of his nipples. He moans and she jerks her hand back. "Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes. Right now they're just… sore." 

"Oh." Her cheeks flush. She touches his tits again, rubbing his nipples, then cupping and squeezing them. "Did they get bigger?"

"Just a little." Steve shifts his hips, trying to hide that her touch is turning him on. 

Peggy steps closer and looks up at him. "Would you like to touch mine, Captain?"

"Would I—" He swallows hard and tries respond with an affirmative, but the only thing that comes out is a tiny squeak. He nods instead and watches as she opens her blouse and lets it drop to the floor. Then she unclasps her bra, sides it off, and tosses it on the bed.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Steve licks his lips, then mimics Peggy's movements from earlier, stroking her nipples and cupping her breasts, "They're soft."

"Yes." Her lips part and she gasps at his touch. "Would you like to touch more of me, Captain Rogers?"

"Yes, Agent Carter." His cock is hard and he wants to rub up against her, come against her soft, pale skin.

She kicks off her shoes and unbuttons her skirt, kicking it away when it drops to the floor. Then she lies back on the bed in her thigh high stockings and her panties. "Do you need a written invitation?"

He shakes his head and quickly undresses. Then he surges forward, straddling her hips. He caresses her tits, pinching and tugging at her nipples, making her gasp and arch up at his touch. His cock is trapped between them and he rocks his hips, rubbing himself against her silky panties.

"Yes," she moans, pulling him down for a kiss, her hips moving against his. 

Their tits brush against each other and he shivers at the sensation. He gasps against her mouth, rutting harder, faster. "You're beautiful. God, so beautiful." 

"Less talking, more action." Peggy urges him to grind harder and when he does, her eyes flutter shut and her mouth opens and she shudders.

"Oh!" He presses his face between her breasts and cries out, leaving evidence of his own orgasm on her panties and thigh.

"Mm, that was lovely," she says, and lets out a deep sigh. Then she runs her nails lightly down his chest. "Next time you need help, come see me. I want to taste you." 

He presses a kiss to each one of her nipples, and nods.

***** 

It takes Steve several days to get up the courage to tell Stark about his tits. Stark's reaction is surprising, to say the least. Steve expects Stark to be disgusted, to put some distance between them.

But instead, Stark's eyes light up and he steps into Steve's space as if he's ready for a fight. Or a fuck. "Really? I'll have to do some tests. I need to know the volume of milk you express, and the frequency, check absorbency of different fabrics… Are you full now?"

Steve takes a step back and nods. 

"Take off your shirt, I'll lock the door." Stark grins and eagerly strides to the door.

He hesitates for a moment, he's not quite sure he likes the look in Stark's eyes, then takes off his shirt and the binding around his chest. By the time he's done, Stark is back, gaze traveling over Steve's chest. He shivers at the look; his nipples tighten and beads of milk ooze from them. 

"They're certainly not the smallest tits I've seen." Stark glances up at him. "How often do you express your milk?"

Steve's cheeks heat. "Twice a day is usually enough. Any less and they ache." Milk has begun trickling down his torso and soaking into his waistband.

Stark nods and licks his lips. "They always leak like that?" 

"Yeah." He clears his throat. "You can touch 'em, if you want." What he wants is for Stark to close his mouth over each one and suck until the painful ache is gone.

"You like it when people touch 'em, don't you?" Stark rests his hand on Steve's milk-sticky belly and murmurs, "You like it when they milk you."

Steve gasps, rolling his hips forward at Stark's words because he does. He knows it's sick, that it's wrong, but he loves it when people touch his tits, when they suck on them and play with his body. "Please, sir," he moans.

Stark laughs and runs his hand down Steve's belly, sliding his fingers under the waistband of his trousers; Steve bucks his hip. "Everyone thinks you’re a bull, but the truth is, you're just a cow looking for someone to milk your teats and breed you."

"Yes, sir, that's what I need." He's panting and his cock is aching and Bucky had taken him this morning but he needs more. God, he needs so much more. He's wet and sticky all over. "Please, sir, breed me. Please." He licks Stark's mouth, then steps away and drops back on the bed.

Stark laughs, strips Steve out of the rest of his clothes, and then undresses himself. He settles between Steve's splayed thighs, grinning. "First things first, little cow." He kneads Steve's tits, sucking greedily on the red, swollen nipples.

Steve's eyes flutter closed and he arches up into Stark's mouth, moaning as pleasure diffuses through his body. He doesn't know why his tits are so sensitive or why this feels so good, but he can't deny that it does. His nipples are leaking and his cock is dribbling all over his belly and the wet sound of Stark feeding from him fills the air.

Stark licks and bites at his nipples before pulling away. His mouth is wet and milk trickles out of his mouth. "God, you're so sweet. I just want to suck on them for hours. But you must be dying to be bred."

"Yes," Steve groans desperately, wiggling his hips. "Please, sir. You don't need to…. I'm still slick from Bucky."

"Barnes? I should have guessed." Stark nips Steve's throat and urges Steve to lift his knees. "Fuck, you're so damn loose."

Steve keens as he's stuffed full of Stark's fat cock, taken hard and fast, Stark's balls slapping against his ass. He loves this. He loves this so much.

"Next time," Stark says, panting, "I'm gonna milk your cock and your tits before I fuck you."

All Steve can say is 'yes, god, yes' right before he comes.

When he comes to, Stark is dressing. "I want you to hold off on expressing your milk. Hold off as long as you can. And when you can't anymore, come see me. Can you do that for me?"

Steve nods, running a hand up his torso to pinch and tug at his tender nipples.

***** 

His tits have swollen to twice their size and they're tender to the touch. Even the slightest pressure makes his tits leak and if he moves too quickly he soaks through his clothes.

It's painful and it's arousing.

He spends most of his time getting fucked by Bucky or jerking off while his head is buried between Peggy's thighs. 

Steve manages to hold off for thirty-six hours, but he's so sensitive that Stark has to come to him. 

***** 

When Stark arrives in Steve's room, he's carrying a strange device made of suction cups, plastic tubing, a rubber bulb, and an Erlenmeyer flask.

"What's that?" Bucky asks, moving to Steve's bedside, a scowl on his face.

"Milking device. Sit up, Rogers." Stark hands Bucky the suction cups with tubing attached as Steve does as he's told. "Hold these against his nipples."

Bucky looks unsure, so Steve murmurs his name and says, "Do it, please." He moans when the cool plastic touches him and he shifts restlessly.

"Fuck, little cow, you look gorgeous like this. Are you ready for your milking?" Stark puts the other end of the tubing into the flask; Steve nods and Stark works the rubber bulb.

In mere seconds, Steve feels a tug on both his nipples and he gives a helpless moan, his head falling back in ecstasy. 

"That's right, little cow," Stark says, voice rough. "I'll have you milked in no time. Your poor teats must have been aching so badly."

"Hurts." He can't stop the sounds issuing from his mouth and he doesn't even try. Milking always leaves him feeling helpless with pleasure, at the mercy of those around him. That's what makes it so arousing.

Bucky kisses him, swallowing up his moans, nipping at his lips, before delving in with an insistent tongue. Steve loses himself in the kiss, concentrating on the taste of Bucky's mouth, until… he feels Stark's hand burrow into his pajama pants and grip his cock. He wails, lifting his hips.

"That's right, little cow," Stark says, "I want everything you have to offer." 

***** 

It's not easy to find time to milk his tits when he and Bucky are out in the field. More times that not, it's days before they can find a minute alone. If it weren't for Stark's modifications to his suit—washable padding he can change out—he would have ruined the leather. 

Leather which now feels too tight around his engorged chest.

They manage to sneak away the second night after their successful mission. The forest is dark and quiet and Steve tries to muffle his moans of pleasure as he sits astride Bucky's lap, riding that gorgeous cock as Bucky feasts on his tits.

"God," Bucky says, hips working frantically, making Steve's tits bounce with each thrust. "They're so big when they're this full. Fuck, baby, they give me dirty ideas. Wanna fuck them again." He captures a nipple in his and sucks hard.

Steve cries out, grinding down on Bucky's cock. "Anything, Buck, anything you want. I'm yours. I'm yours, I'm yours, I'm yours!"

Bucky groans and really pounds into his ass. "Want… Want the other guys to see you like this, baby. Wanna watch them as they fuck your ass and play with your tits."

"Oh, god, yes!" He chants Bucky's name, not caring who hears, working his ass as frantically as he can until his orgasm punches through him and he's jerking and clenching around Bucky's cock. It leaves him wrung out and he collapses against Bucky's chest, panting.

Bucky strokes his back and kisses his neck. "You gonna let me show you off to the guys?"

"Yeah," Steve says, shuddering in excitement at the thought of the guys using him. "Yeah, you can tell them."

"No need. If you two wanted privacy, then maybe next time you oughta gag Cap, Sergeant." Dugan's familiar voice makes Steve jerk his head up to see him, and the other men, come out of the shadows, weapons in hand. "We thought someone was killing ya, Cap." 

"Nah," Bucky says easily, "just taking care of my boy here. You fellas looking to help out."

"Hell, yeah." Morita walks up as bold as can be and runs his fingers through Steve's hair. "If Cap's willin'."

Steve nods, then nuzzles Morita's hand. "Please."

Morita drops to his knees and pulls Steve into a kiss, hands running over his body, paying particular attention to his tits and his still stuffed ass. "Gonna take good care of ya, baby."

And Morita does, they all do, passing him around, using his ass and his mouth, finding creative ways to milk his tits. 

*****

Dernier and Jones like using both his holes first before they each take a nipple and suck him dry. 

Falsworth and Dugan find out that he can take two cocks at once.

Morita takes his time, teasing until Steve cries and begs to be fucked and milked, and then he uses Steve steadily, going at his own pace. When he's done, Steve is a loose milk-and-come-slick mess of trembling limbs.

He loves his men and they love him. 

***** 

Steve doesn't love war, but he loves his life. He's useful, he's needed, and just as importantly, he's cared for. He doesn’t know what life will be like when the war's over, especially with the way things are now, but he's sure he'll figure it out.


End file.
